Bisou le bobo
by assilem12
Summary: C'était une catastrophe! Comment avait-elle pu être aussi maladroite ? Elle ne pourrait jamais se présenter ainsi devant Gray-sama. Si elle avait su que ce serait cela son plan parfait, elle se serait brûler bien avant. !Warning!Guimauveux!


Juste un petit OS sans prétention.

L'idée m'est venue alors que je faisais un feu de camp.

Lorsque je vins pour manger ma guimauve, mes lèvres touchèrent le métal des

broches sur lesquels je la faisais griller.

Je peux vous le dire, ça fait un mal de chien. x_X

Je me suis alors dit que...

Bref, vous verrez bien;)

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi T_T

Paring : Léger Gruvia

Raiting : K+ Guimauveux ;)

!Léger spoil!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Bisou le bobo**

**9h05**

Le cadran sonna à nouveau. Quel malheur que le bouton _«snooz» _de son réveil ne dure que cinq petites minutes. C'était bien trop court. Étant plutôt lymphatique de nature – les désavantages d'être une mage d'eau - elle avait une pression très basse le matin. Toujours. Un calvaire se lever dans ces conditions. Elle s'étira tel un chat avant de se laisser rouler vers le bord de son lit. Elle posa précautionneusement un pied sur le plancher. Glacé.

« Tout comme Gray-sama, pensa-t-elle, un léger sourire un lèvre.»

Cette dernière pensée lui donna la force nécessaire pour se lever. Encore un peu titubante, elle alla vers la cuisine préparer de l'eau pour son thé. Cela l'aiderait peut-être à se réveiller. Elle décida de prendre une douche pour s'éclaircir un peu les idées. Une douche froide lui aurait probablement été mieux, mais elle se sentait d'humeur douillette ce matin. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps. Elle était tellement bien.

«Passons aux choses sérieuses, se dit-elle en se claquant les joues.

Qu'allait-elle mettre aujourd'hui? Cela plairait-il à Gray-sama? Quel était son plan d'attaque?

« Juvia espère se rapprocher de Gray-sama aujourd'hui. »

Elle ferma l'eau, s'essuya et finit par enfiler une légère robe bleue pâle à bretelle fine. Elle coiffa ses cheveux et se maquilla légèrement. Elle était d'attaque. Tout sourire, elle pensait à comment elle pourrait bien faire avancer sa relation avec Gray. Elle se prépara à déjeuner, puis son thé. Le filtre d'amour avait échoué ainsi que toutes ses autres tentatives. Que faire?

«Un bento? Échec! Une attaque avec son nom dedans? Échec, cela avait écœurée Gray-sama. Proposer à Gray-sama de faire une mission avec Juvia? Un refus déprimerait trop Juvia.»

Elle prit distraitement une gorgée de sa tasse de thé. Dès lors la tasse toucha ses lèvres, elle échappa la tasse sur la table. La tasse était brûlante! Elle s'était un peu brûler. Elle vint pour manger son déjeuner, mais se brûla une fois de plus les lèvres avec la fourchette cette fois-ci.

« Serait-ce le sort qui s'abat sur Juvia?!»

Elle retourna à la cuisine et essaya de se rappeler toutes ses actions. Elle était entré dans la cuisine, avait sorti une poêle et le grille-pain. Elle avait mit une tranche de pain à griller, puis avait cassé deux œufs dans la poêle. Elle s'était fait du thé, puis avait sortit une assiette et une fourchette. Elle avait mis la poêle sur un rond fermé, mais n'avait pas fermé immédiatement celui qui était ouvert. Elle avait posé sa fourchette et sa tasse à côté du four et avait pris son assiette pour y mettre les œufs... Non, pas à côté du four totalement.

Elle se souvint d'avoir vu les dents de la fourchette et un côté de la tasse pris dans les flammes bleues. Elle n'y avait pas fait trop attention sur le moment, mais elle ne les avait poussé de là que quelques minutes après.

« Juste assez pour brûler Juvia. »

Elle palpa sa lèvre inférieure.

«Légèrement enflée.»

Paniquée, elle accourut dans la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans la glace et tira sur sa lèvre pour mieux voir l'étendue des dégâts.

«Horrible, se dit-elle horrifiée.

Une petite cloque c'était formée sur sa lèvre inférieure. Bien que petite, elle prenait le tiers de sa lèvre. Gray-sama ne voudrait jamais l'embrasser avec cette _«chose» _sur ses lèvres.

Elle chercha un moyen de la faire disparaître pendant près d'une heure, mais rien de bien efficace se présenta. Elle se regarda pendant quelques instants dans la glace, appuyée sur le rebord du lavabo, lorsqu'elle eut une idée de génie. Elle sourit narquoisement à son reflet, pas peu fière de son ingéniosité.

- xxx - Gruvia – xxx -

Lorsque Juvia arriva à la guilde. Tout le monde se demanda quels maux avaient bien pu attraper la mage d'eau. Littéralement, je ne parle pas de sa bizarrerie ou quoi que ce soit. Cette-dernière était arrivée en toussotant, un masque médical couvrant sa bouche.

« Juvia, qu'as-tu?

-Seulement un petit rhume Cana-san, ça va passer.»

Cana, étant encore assez sobre pour voir la supercherie, lui demanda malicieusement :

« Te serais-tu fait défigurée un point de ne pas pouvoir le montrer à Gray.»

Juvia rougit brusquement. Elle s'était fait démasquée si rapidement! Elle hocha la tête nerveusement et lui raconta ses mésaventures de ce matin. Plus elle racontait son histoire, plus le sourire de son amie s'agrandissait. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête et cela ne semblait pas bon pour Juvia.

« Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait sur tes lèvres Juvia? De la glace! »

Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas compris où voulait en venir Cana. Elle le découvrit bien à ses dépends.

- xxx – Gruvia – xxx -

« Juvia! Voici un de mes meilleurs baumes pour les brûlures, je te le donne si tu le veux, proposa Lucy. »

« Je-Je pourrais soigner tes blessures si-si tu veux, dit Windy d'une petite voix.»

« Et si on guérissait le feu par le feu?demanda Natsu à Happy d'un sourire sadique.»

Un cou de poing de la part de Lucy répondit à sa question.

Erza, quant à elle, essaya en vain de lui enlever son masque en lui répétant sans cesse qu'une femme ne devrait jamais avoir honte de ses blessures quelles qu'elles soient. Beaucoup d'autres tentèrent de l'aider, mais elle refusa toutes leurs offres poliment. Plus jamais elle ne confierait de secret à Cana. Jamais!

Gray, lui, ne fit que l'observer de loin. Accoté sur le comptoir du bar, il regardait les autres aller et venir vers elle. Il la regardait si intensément qu'elle eut quelques frissons. Elle crut entrapercevoir des regards de jalousie. Elle crut même qu'il faisait fuir les plus persistants ainsi. Elle devait s'imaginer des choses.

- xxx – Gruvia – xxx -

**19h50**

Cana finit sa chope de bière en soupirant. Il était près de 20h et Gray n'avait toujours rien fait pour venir en aide à la bleue. Elle n'avait quand même répandu cette rumeur pour rien! Elle avait trahi la confiance de Juvia, elle savait cela impardonnable à moins d'avoir une bonne raison. Elle en avait une! Elle avait cru qu'en répandant la rumeur d'une brûlure si horrible que Juvia s'en cachait le bas du visage serait suffisant pour que Gray s'en occupe lui-même. Il semblerait que si elle veut avoir le pardon de Juvia, il va falloir qu'elle fasse plus que cela.

«Tu ne vas pas l'aider?

-L'aider? Qui? Pourquoi?

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire le coup du gars qui ne sait rien? Je parle de Juvia évidemment!

-Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi je pourrais lui être utile.

-Voyons, réfléchi! Avec ta magie, tu serais capable de faire disparaître presque complètement ses blessures, même si elles sont graves!

- Wendy serait mieux placée que moi pour la soigner. »

Ce mec pouvait tellement être de mauvaise foi lorsqu'il le voulait! Il en mourait d'envie, c'était évident. Plus personne n'osait approcher la mage d'eau depuis que le mage de glace leur avait fait peur... un pars un. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru si jaloux. C'était plutôt l'affaire de Juvia ça, la jalousie, et voilà qu'il menaçait du regard quiconque de sexe masculin s'approchant d'elle à plus d'un mètre. Elle ravala un sourire et continua à argumenter :

« Gray, tu as terrorisé tout le monde toute la journée pour dissuader n'importe qui de tenter à nouveau leur chance. Ne crois-tu pas que tu lui dois au moins cela? De plus, tu sais bien que c'est toi qu'elle veut de toute façon!»

Il n'avait cessé de rougir lors de son petit discours. Il se sentait tellement coupable quand il y pensait. Il lui avait enlevé toute chance d'avoir des soins convenables. Il agissait comme un gamin. Un gamin possessif et, surtout, trop gêné pour aller offrir son aide. Il aurait voulu qu'elle vienne le lui demander elle-même. Cela aurait été moins compliqué et sa fierté aurait été sauve. Elle l'avait regardé à mainte reprises aujourd'hui, mais ne lui avait même pas ne serait ce que adresser la parole.

Elle avait parlé à tout le monde sauf lui! C'est lui qu'elle aimait non? Alors, pourquoi elle accepterait l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre que lui? Il avait toujours cru que Juvia lui appartenait, mais il avait découvert avec l'arrivée de Lyon que sa situation était assez précaire. Il s'en rendait compte une fois de plus aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour elle. Il allait finir par la perdre dans le cas contraire...

- xxx – Gruvia – xxx -

**22h15**

Elle rentrait chez elle un peu déçue. Gray n'était pas venu proposer son aide. Il ne lui avait pas parler. Il ne lui avait pas ne serait-ce que demander si elle allait bien. Pas même un bonjour. Une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas réussi à se rapprocher de lui. Elle était triste...

Soudain, elle sentit qu'on la suivait. Elle se retourna, mais ne vit personne. Elle lâcha un petit cri lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau pour continuer sa route. C'était Gray!

« Gray-sama a fait peur Juvia!

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'avertir de ma présence plus tôt.»

Gray s'excusait! C'était rare, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi futile Qu'avait-il donc de si important à lui dire pour qu'il la suive jusque devant chez elle? Il voulut lui enlever son masque, mais elle fut plus rapide et lui donna une petite tape sur la main. Il la regarda abasourdi.

« Juvia est confuse, ce n'était qu'un réflexe! Juvia s'excuse!»

Elle hyperventilait. Elle avait osé frapper Gray-sama! Elle était rouge de honte et ne savait plus où se placer. Gray qui ne disait rien n'aidait vraiment pas!

« Non, c'est moi. On a voulu te l'enlever souvent, c'est normal que tu aies réagi comme cela. J'aurais dû te prévenir. Est-ce que je peux l'enlever?»

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête. Elle ne pouvait le laisser la voir dans cet état. Gray sembla déçu, mais tenta à nouveau sa chance :

« Je pourrais soulager ta brûlure. Elle pourrait empirer si on ne le soigne pas.»

Elle y repensa trente secondes, c'était sa chance ou jamais d'établir un lien de confiance avec lui. Elle finit par enlever son masque et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit qu'on lui releva la tête, mais ne les ouvrit pas pour autant. Elle entendit un petit soupire de soulagement. Qu'y avait-il?

« J'aurais cru que c'était pire. C'est seulement une petite brûlure de rien du tout.»

Elle finit par avouer d'une petite voix, les yeux toujours fermés, qu'elle ne pouvait le laissait la voir les lèvres dans cet état. Lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi, elle lui répondit :

« Juvia veut que Gray-sama la voit sous son meilleur jour. Si elle veut être un jour embrassé par Gray-sama, elle doit avoir de belles lèvres sinon tout est foutu.»

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Juvia, un peu inquiète que sa confession lui ait inspiré du dégoût ou quoi que ce soit, ouvrit les yeux. Elle le vit.

Il fixait intensément ses lèvres -sa cloche probablement- les joues rosées. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. C'était comme si elle rencontrait un loup. Elle se demandait s'il allait s'enfuir ou attaquer. J'imagine dans ce cas ci qu'«attaquer» signifierait embrasser. Peut-être était-elle encore entrain de fantasmer, mais elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il allait le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

« Ferme les yeux un instant, je vais soigner ta blessure.

-Vraiment? Merci.»

Elle aurait voulu que son ton sonne un peu moins déçu et son sourire, un peu plus reconnaissant, mais c'était le mieux qu'elle avait pu faire. Elle ferma lentement les yeux voulant imprimer le visage de son bien-aimé une fois de plus dans son esprit.

« Au moins Juvia va avoir les doigts de Gray-sama sur ses lèvres, se dit-elle.»

Quel positivisme! C'était une amélioration, mais elle aurait espéré un peu plus. Elle allait se résigner à cette alternative lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle tiède contre sa bouche. Stupéfaite, elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Je t'ai dit de fermer les yeux. Les malades devraient coopérer un peu avec les médecins. »

Une main se rabattit sur yeux. Son ton avait été taquin et elle l'avait clairement senti. C'était ses lèvres qui étaient près des siennes. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, ses joues à rosir, elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Elle sentit alors quelque chose de moelleux contre ses lèvres, moelleux comme de la guimauve. Cela avait été chaud au début, puis s'est refroidi lentement, mais, uniquement, autour de sa blessure.

Elle ne put s'empêcher un gémissement de soulagement de franchir ses lèvres. Ce-dernier sembla enhardir le mage de glace qui exerça une pression plus grande sur ses lèvres. Elle gémit à nouveau faisant s'entrouvrir ses lèvres. Gray n'hésita pas une seule seconde et en profitant pour y glisser sa langue. La danse sensuelle qu'entreprit leurs deux langues n'appartienne qu'à eux, mais la tendresse et l'amour qui se dégageaient de ce baiser étaient sans conteste. Juvia ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien que maintenant, elle glissa ses bras derrière la nuque du garçon. Gray quant à lui ne regrettait pas du tout sa décision, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la mage.

Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle maintenant, mais il n'était pas près à le lui dire pour l'instant. Il espérait qu'elle pouvait ressentir ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle à travers ce baiser. À bout de souffle, il brisèrent leur baiser. Ils le reprirent les yeux dans les yeux, le rouge au joue et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Juvia remarqua soudain quelque chose.

« Gray-sama a vraiment guéri la blessure de Juvia, fit-elle étonnée

-Ul me disait toujours qu'un baiser pouvait soulager toutes les blessures, lui répondit-il tendrement.»

* * *

Eh voilà de la guimauve à souhait!

Pour ceux qui s'intéresserait un peu au reste de mon histoire eh bien...

Je me suis brûlée et me suis donc dit :

«Ah! Si seulement un mâge de glace pouvait bien m'embrasser, cela me soulagerait peut-être un peu.»

C'est là que j'en ai conclue que, non, je pouvais pas avoir de mage de glace,

(T.T j'en veux un)

mais que cela ferait un Gruvia tout mimi! ^.^

À la prochaine;)


End file.
